Love Failure
by Nenette22
Summary: Que feriez-vous si votre meilleure amie sortait avec l'homme que vous aimez ? Juliette se pose bien la question.Mais pourquoi lui ?Pourquoi Mélanie ?Mais c'est lors d'un pari que tout commence véritablement et que les vieilles rancœurs refont surfaces.Entre amour, haine et trahison. Qui s'en sortira indemne ?Car ce sera un bain de sang.CECI N'EST PAS UN YAOI ENTRE KENTIN ET CASTIEL
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous ! Alors je poste une nouvelle fic sur Amour sucré. Alors je préviens tout de suite (histoire que l'on ne m'accuse pas de plagiat) Cette histoire est déjà posté sur Amour sucré mais j'ai décidé de poster avec ma collaboratrice Yorahu sur un autre site. Yorahu n'ayant pas de compte je poste pour nous deux. **

**Alors je précise : Ce n'est pas un Yaoi avec Castiel et Kentin. Non surtout pas. La romance sera juste avec ces deux persos principaux séparément si c'est plus claire pour vous. **

**Alors pourquoi poster sur un autre site ? C'est débile non ? En fait c'est surtout pour que ceux qui n'ont pas pu voir notre fic sur AS puissent tout de même la lire car selon moi et Yorahu elle vaut le coup d'œil. En tout cas on a beaucoup bossé dessus. Si vous préférez poster un commentaire sur AS le nom de la fiction est le même donc ce sera pas bien compliqué pour vous. Sinon mon profil sur le jeu est Ninou221. **

**Bon alors ce chapitre est de Yoharu est ce passe avec son perso: Juliette. Le mien est Mélanie. Ce sont deux PDV différents. **

**Donc ce chapitre on est du point de vue de Juliette et le suivant de Mélanie. **

**Rating: T car certains sujets peuvent être considéré comme étant sensible. Mais bon c'est relativement soft... pour l'instant ;)**

**Résumé:**

**Que feriez-vous si votre meilleure amie sortait avec l'homme que vous aimez ?**

**Juliette se pose bien la question. Il était connu que Mélanie Carthwey aimait la compagnie de la gent masculine. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?**

**Mais c'est lors d'un pari que tout commence véritablement et que les vieilles rancœurs refont surfaces.**

**Entre amour, haine, coup bas et trahison. Qui des deux s'en sortira indemne ?**

**Car il y a une chose qui est sûre. Ce sera un bain de sang.**

* * *

Il faisait beau et chaud, un été très agréable malgré que je haïsse le soleil. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas désagréable de bronzer un peu. C'était ma première année de travail. Travail... travail... si on appelle ça un travail de se bronzer la pilule à demi-couvert par un tablier trop grand pour mes petites épaules en servant des touristes à la foulée en patin à roulettes. De mon bar, décoré aux couleurs des tropiques, avec quelques fruits factices en fond, je pouvais voir, allongés par terre, ma meilleure amie: Mélanie, et son petit ami: Andy. Rien de bien méchant. Si on met à part le fait qu'elle m'a " volé " ce garçon dont j'étais depuis quelques années déjà éperdument amoureuse. Elle le savait. Pourtant, ça ne l'a pas empêché de me le piquer. Sourire, toujours sourire, mot d'ordre qu'on a souvent du mal à appliquer, mais, on n'a pas vraiment le choix dans ce genre de situation. Avec elle, j'ai toujours fait ainsi. Elle faisait les choses, elle parlait, elle agissait, elle avait, et je restais tristement dans une ombre qui n'a jamais eu sa lumière. Bien sûr, j'en ai assez ! Mais je ne peux rien dire et elle a beau être une garce, je l'adore, je la chéris depuis tant d'années déjà, que je passe malgré moi au-delà de ces malentendus.

**- Juliette ! S'il te plaît, j'ai soif, tu peux m'apporter quelque chose ?**

Il y a quand même une chose qui avait tendance à me crisper. Lorsque je travaillais à la plage, elle s'invitait tous les jours de service pour réclamer des boissons gratuites, et moi, bonne amie, par pitié et amour, je lui offre, et qui se faisait disputer par le patron ? Juliette ! Chaque fois c'est la même chose, je lui propose de l'eau, quand on a soif, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, et puis, c'est surtout la boisson qui coûte le moins cher à mon porte-monnaie, mais non ! Mademoiselle veut une boisson qui coûte la peau des fesses, et une deuxième pire que ça, pour son cher Andy.

**- Tu ne veux pas de l'eau ? ... **tentais-je désespérément de négocier.

**- Pourquoi tu proposes toujours ça ?** Ria-t-elle en serrant la main de son amoureux.

**- Comme ça ... donc, je te sers quoi ?**

- Eh bien ... elle regarda Andy comme pour lui demander ce qu'il préférait. **On va peut-être prendre une boisson de couple, ce serait mignon, non?**

- Si tu veux, pourquoi pas. Accepta le garçon sans prêter plus d'intérêt à ce que Mélanie disait. Il aurait bien aimé un grand verre d'eau, je le vois dégouliner de chaleur de mon bar.

**- D'accord ... **soufflais-je déçu; **ça arrive ... **

Attendez ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites : " la garce de l'histoire, c'est Mélanie ". Pas du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Ne me dites pas que vous, vous n'avez rien à reprocher à votre meilleure amie . Si. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Si j'ai des choses à dire de vraiment sympa, on n'aurait pas fini avant le coucher du soleil. Elle est adorable, toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle, elle sait garder un secret, et elle a le cœur sur la main. Même si elle a des défauts, elle reste une adorable personne, et je sais que j'ai tendance à exagérer un peu les choses. J'aime passer du temps en sa compagnie mais depuis qu'elle sort avec Andy, j'ai du mal à la regarder en face, et lui aussi.  
Mais pourquoi je travaillais l'été ? Au lieu de jouer au ballon et de fêter ma réussite au brevet avec des verres d'alcool à gogo dans les bars où j'ai trop souvent tendance à trainer ? Parce-que j'économisais. J'économisais beaucoup pour pouvoir me payer un scooter et gagner, ainsi, la fierté de mes parents adoptifs et être - aussi - plus indépendante. C'est un but que je m'étais donné et j'étais très déterminée.

Quelques minutes après leur avoir apporter leur boisson - que j'aurai encore très profond - je les entendis se parler, d'un ton qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'employer en ma présence.

**- Voyons, Andy ! fais attention !**

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai faits encore ?!

- Tu vois bien que tu me tords le poignet !

- N'importe quoi ! Si le simple fait que je mette par pur amour ma main au-dessus de la tienne te fait souffrir le martyre, pourquoi tu me la mets en évidence ?

- Désolé, je ne me souvenais pas que je sortais avec un tracteur ! 

J'étais appelée par cet heureux - pour moi - début de rupture. C'était la première fois que je les voyais dans cet état mais apparemment ce n'était pas LEUR première fois. Devant les autres ils font leurs mignons, mais là, ils sont cuits. Elle nous pète quand même des câbles pour rien la mère Carthey ! Rampant comme un asticot jusqu'à derrière un muré disposé quelques mètres plus loin de leurs serviettes, j'écoutais attentivement leur discussion très ... active ?

**- Tu vas criser à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose ? Ça devient grave, là, Mélanie ... **reprit Andy.

**- Ce qui devient grave c'est notre couple.**

- Ta façon de voir les choses aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de voir les choses ? Elle restera toujours plus réaliste que la tienne !

- Je n'en peux plus !

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! 

Je n'avais jamais été aussi captivée par un événement auparavant. Une rupture en direct! J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, malgré les grains de sable qui venaient m'enquiquiner, la bouche bée, et les pieds se baladant aisément de haut en bas, comme une enfant. C'est là qu'un **" c'est fini ! "** résonna dans mes oreilles sous un petit son aigu que j'émettais de contentement. À la fin de l'été ! Le plus beau cadeau de ma rentrée. Bien fait ! Pour les deux ! Mélanie parce-qu'elle m'a volé celui que j'aimais, et Andy car il n'a pas su voir la bonne des deux. Ils allaient bien ensemble finalement ... tant pis! Le soleil se coucha rapidement. Andy était parti après les événements avec sa moto bordeaux, sur les nerfs, tandis que ma meilleure amie s'était assise sur une chaise du bar pendant que je le nettoyais avec un chiffon vieux de l'âge de pierre. Quel matériel d'amateur ! Elle me balançait toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête, me racontait toutes leurs disputes - il y en avait un paquet dont je n'étais pas au courant, malheureusement -, me disait qu'il avait tenté de la violer.  
Qu'elle se calme. Premièrement, il ne la pas touché, même pas essayé, vu qu'elle était consentante mais trop coincée pour accepter à cette époque. Deuxièmement, qu'elle me dise ça, je m'en fiche un peu beaucoup, je n'écoutais même pas, je répondais simplement de simples **" oui, oui, je comprends ..."** sans même la regarder. Bizarre qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué d'ailleurs.

Bref, quel fantastique été qui prépare très bien la rentrée. On s'attend au  
meilleur avec cette croqueuse d'homme ! J'espère qu'elle grandira un peu et qu'elle arrêtera de tous se les faire, il n'y en aura plus dans quatre ans si elle continue comme ça, elle aura fait les sept milliards qui ornaient notre planète !

* * *

**La suite** **arrive demain ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à nous rendre visite sur AS ! Ou les deux XD **


	2. Chapitre 1: Mélanie

**Et voilà la suite écrite par moi.**

* * *

C'était la rentrée. J'entendais d'ici les cris de désespoir provenant des lits de ces adolescents boutonneux. Moi, je m'étais levée tôt comme à mon habitude. J'aimais revenir dans cette petite routine, prendre un bon thé au salon _Chez Lucie_, bavarder avec mes copines, faire des tours dans les friperies du quartier puis me regarder Diamants sur canapé avec ma meilleure amie de toujours : Juliette. Je n'avais jamais aimée les vacances, je n'appréciais pas de perdre mon temps de toute façon. Bronzer tranquillement sur la plage c'était d'un ennuyeux et puis deux mois c'était beaucoup trop long. J'avais toujours apprécié de les passer avec Juliette mais elle travaillait pour s'acheter un scooter et dieu sait toutes les fois où je lui ai répété que c'était dangereux !

Mais la Miss avait essayé de me convaincre que ce serait vachement fun. Finalement pour m'occuper j'étais sorti pendant deux mois avec le tendre Andy. Je n'aimais pas la tendresse. J'aimais les baisés brulants, les caresses osés, les langues qui se mê , j'étais une passionnée. La tiédeur, la banalité n'était pas pour moi. Pourtant avec lui c'était… différent. Il était doux, calme, drôle, je n'avais pas ce feu ardant avec lui mais c'était une douce amitié. Peut-être de l'amour. Il était connu que j'appréciais la compagnie des garçons. C'était vrai. Je n'aimais pas que l'on garde de moi la caricature de la croqueuse d'homme nymphomane. Leurs compagnies m'étaient indispensables parce que je voulais me sentir aimé, je voulais avoir un cocon dans lequel je pourrais me réchauffé. J'avais trouvais chez Andy le parfait refuge. Mais j'avais tout gâché. Quand j'avais sentie qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur moi je m'étais écartée, me sentant étouffée. De l'affection oui, un trop pleins d'amour non. Je m'en voulais peut être un peu aussi. Juliette m'avait confié son amour pour lui dès la cinquième. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un petit béguin stupide. Et j'en étais toujours persuadé mais il est vrai que de la part d'une amie ce n'était pas très correct.

Mais sincèrement je m'en foutais. J'avais passé de bons moments avec lui. Et ce que pensait ma meilleure amie ou la peine que je lui avais peut être causé m'importé peu. De toute façon c'était finit. Je crois que le fait que je sois sortie avec lui était une petite vengeance aussi envers Juliette. Elle m'avait abandonnée, moi, sa meilleure amie. Pour un malheureux scooter !Je pris une profonde inspiration. C'était la rentrée. J'allais rejoindre Rosa et Juliette Chez Lucie dans une petite heure et ce petit incident serra bientôt effacé de ma mémoire. Je pris rapidement mon uniforme posait sur un cintre et je l'enfile. Il n'était pas trop laid, voir jolie, c'était le même que l'an passé mais d'une couleur différente car j'étais dans un établissement qui faisait primaire où l'uniforme était vert foncé, collège où il était bleu et lycée où le pull était noir et la jupe rouge. Mon reflet me renvoyait l'image d'une fille aux longs cheveux brun claire, une peau d'ivoire et de grands yeux bleus. J'avais toujours eu confiance en moi, toujours sûre de ce que j'étais et de qui j'étais. Car si tu croyais en toi et en ton allure les autres te suivaient. J'admirais Juliette car elle au moins s'en fichait de plaire ou pas. Je pris une brosse et peigne mes cheveux jusqu'à qu'ils soient parfaitement lisses, tâche faite je les noue d'un ruban rouge en une haute couette. Je me fis un regard charbonneux et des lèvres framboise.

**- T'es belle,** me murmurait-il.

C'était toujours agréable de se sentir jolie aux yeux des autres. Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que j'habitais dans ce petit loft qui se situait juste au-dessus de l'appartement londonien de mes parents. Je me demandais toujours comment ils avaient réussi à me l'acheter vue les prix de Londres mais je m'y plaisais c'était sympathique, ça me donnant l'illusion d'être une grande ! Je pris mon manteau long rouge à capuche et je pars dans les rues pavé de ma ville. Poussant un petit cri sous l'averse qui s'affalait sur moi.  
Rahh ! Mes cheveux ! Foutue capuche qui ne me protégeait de rien. Quand je fus _Chez Lucie_ je pus apercevoir Rosa qui me faisait de grands gestes de la main à travers la vitre ! Je courus vers elle et je fus soulagé de me retrouver au chaud. J'adorais ce petit salon. Nous étions des habituées depuis la troisième. Le thé était déjà servi, les petits sandwichs fièrement dressé. Nous venions si souvent que les parents de Rosa nous avait même offert une sorte d'abonnement !

**- Waouh ! Rosa que tu as bronzée ! Mon dieu ! Tu es magnifique ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y faisait aussi beau à Paris !** m'exclamais-je en la serrant contre moi.

**- Oh mais non, changement de programme ! Je suis partie sur une île de Grèce. Le soleil m'a fait un bien fout.**

**- Je vois ça. C'est dommage que tu ne m'ai pas appelé. J'aurais pu te tenir compagnie, **murmurais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, **enfin surtout pour m'incruster !**

- Désolée, répondit-elle en grimaçant,** c'est que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je crois que ça été le coup de foudre. Enfin je voulais me retrouver un peu seule avec lui tu vois. Et toi niveau amour ? J'ai vu tes photos sur facebook…**

Son ton était réprobateur. Tout le monde disaient qu'on faisait un beau couple Andy et moi. Oh et puis merde pourquoi tout le monde avait son nom à la bouche !  
**  
- Oui je suis sortie avec Andy. Je m'ennuyais mais il est vite devenu collant.**

- Si tu t'ennuyais pourquoi tes pas sortie avec un mec pour lequel ta meilleure amie n'était pas amoureuse. Franchement Mel je sais que si tes sortie avec Andy c'était pas seulement pour t'amuser car sinon tu n'aurais jamais fait ça à Juliette.

- Oh ! Tu m'énerves ! C'est vraie j'étais bien avec lui, beaucoup mieux qu'avec certains garçons mais c'est tout ! Puis c'est bon ça va je m'en veux assez comme ça pas la peine d'en rajouté.

Un sentiment de culpabilité naissait dans le creux de mon ne savais pas que j'avais autant peiné Juliette. Tiens celle-ci nous rejoins. Elle aurait pu se coiffer. C'était la rentrée tout de même !

**-Enfin ! **s'exclama Rosa en embrassant Juliette sur la joue.

Pour ma part je la pris dans mes bras tout en criant :

**- Mon dieu ! C'est quoi ces cheveux ! Viens par là on va se recoiffer dans les toilettes !**

- Mais j'ai faim moi ! Et puis c'est normal il pleut même toi tu as les che…

- Et bah fallait venir plus tôt ! Et non ma coiffure est TOUJOURS parfaite, ok ?

Elle rit. Je pris la brosse qui se cachait dans mon sac à main, un air machiavélique aux lèvres. La lumière lugubre éclairait son visage diaphane. Je l'avais toujours trouvé jolie, elle avait ce look bien à elle –entièrement de noir vêtue- et un sourire magnifique ainsi que des yeux vert d'eau si transperçant que l'on avait l'impression que notre âme était totalement nue face à elle.

**- Tu t'es faites de nouvelles mèches de couleurs. C'est joli.**

- Merci, j'avais envie d'un peu de couleur pour l'été.

- Tu es ravissante comme ça. 

Mon regard fut attiré par le miroir en face de nous. On formait un duo bien étrange. Je la dépassais de quelques centimètres, j'étais sûre de moi, droite, fier. Elle, elle était petite chose fragile entre mes bras. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'avais jamais aimé la faiblesse. Cela m'inspirait la haine la plus total, pourtant je savais qu'elle avait de la personnalité on avait toujours ces grandes discussions jusqu'à tard la nuit et j'étais sûre de sa force de caractère mais en avoir ne servait strictement à rien si ce n'était pas pour le montrer. Cette fragilité m'inspirait soit la haine soit la tendresse. Dans ce cas c'était la dernière option.

**- Regarde moi que je te maquille. Tu as un teint immonde. **Je luis fis le même regard que moi, charbonneux, un peu de blush et c'était bon. **Ça te plait ?**

- J'adore ! J'emmène quoi ce soir ?

- Hum passes chez le traiteur chinois ! J'ai une folle envie de nouille ! Et toi qu'elle DVD ?

- Franchement je m'en fous du moment que c'est drôle ! Peut-être une comédie musicale ? Je fis la grimace. A part _Chantons sous la pluie_ je ne supportais pas les comédies musicales. C'était terriblement joyeux et niais. ** Hors de question,** m'exclamais-je froidement,** ça te va un film seulement comique ? **Elle acquiesça en souriant. ** Et je te préviens je ne veux pas que l'on parle avec Andy ! Je ne veux absolument pas le voir, il me dégoûte. **

C'était faux. Je me dégoutais moi-même d'avoir été aussi détestable avec lui. J'avais honte à vraie dire. Mais il était évident que l'on ne pouvait plus se parler lui et moi. Nos grandes conversations me manqueront probablement. Mais Juliette était là de toute façon. Nous partîmes toutes trois en direction de notre école.  
Elle avait carrément la classe. Grande, vieille et imposante. Elle avait je ne sais quoi de noble. Cette description me faisait curieusement penser à notre charmante surveillante : Madame Anderson.

**- Devinez qui j'imite ! **m'exclamais-je en marchant la tête haute et prenant un air hautain. ****

- Madame Je-n-aime-personne ! devina Juliette.

**- Moi je suis sûre qu'elle aime les hommes jeunes ! Sous ces airs frigides je parierais mon verni à ongle rouge chanel –et vous savez que je ne pari jamais mes vernies à ongles- que c'est une vrai dévergondé !**

- Hum toi aussi tu aimes la compagnie des hommes jeunes, murmura Rosalya un air malicieux faisant briller ces prunelles noisettes-dorés.

**- Non ! Je préfère les vieux ! Sauf que moi je suis fraiche et pur Mademoiselle. **  
Rosalya se tue.  
J'en étais certaine.  
A présent elle était devenue une vraie femme. Notre belle et grande Rosie avait bien perdue sa virginité

***

S'il y avait une autre chose que je n'aimais pas c'était surement les cafétérias-en dehors du fait que la nourriture était dégoutante- c'était tout ce vacarme incessant qui m'énervait plus que tout. Vous allez me dire que je n'aime pas grand-chose, oui c'est vrai mais il fallait me comprendre tout de même ! La table d'en face montrait de jeunes cinquièmes qui faisait une bataille de nourriture. Tout en évitant une boulette de pain qui venait en ma direction, je piquais dans ma salade allégé. Comment Juliette pouvait-elle manger aussi gras sans prendre un gramme ? Beurk ! Dégoutant ! Je viens de recevoir un morceau de viande dans mon pull. Oh c'est quoi ces sales gosses ! Je m'approche du petit blond qui avait osé me le lancer, je prends le pichet plein et verse le contenue sur son visage. J'entendis des gloussements venant de la table de mes amies. C'était jubilatoire.

**- MISS CARTHWEY ! Comment osez-vous faire cela dans la cantine ?! **s'exclama la surveillante.

**- Il avait chaud.**

- Je confirme, dit Rosalya en retenant avec peine son rire,** il dégoulinait de partout le pauvre !**

- Et bien il est sûre qu'il dégouline de partout maintenant, fit froidement Madame Frigide,** je veux des explications Miss Carthwey.**

- Mais enfin ! Vous me faites la morale parce que je lui ai mis de l'eau à la figure alors que vous n'êtes pas foutue de surveiller ces sales gamins qui se lancent de la nourriture dessus !

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi.

- Et moi je ne vous permets pas de m'engueuler alors que je ne suis pas la seule en faute ! Punissez-moi mais punissez les aussi alors !

- Passez-moi votre carnet Miss. Si je vois un autre comportement ainsi je vous donnerais des heures de colle. Claire ?

- Limpide. 

Je me rassis passablement en colère. ****

-Dis donc tes sur les nerfs ma belle, s'exclama Juliette. **Il faut te détendre. Oh mon dieu ! Regardez ! **

Elle pointa du doigt un nouvelle élève. Des jurons s'échappèrent de ma bouche. J'avais toujours rêvé qu'un nouvelle élève super canon arrive et l'objet de mes fantasmes se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Un garçon de la taille d'Andy, finement musclé, élégant, une chevelure désordonné brune et des yeux émeraudes.

Même l'homme le plus hétéro du monde tomberait sous le charme de ce parfait inconnu !

**- Il est super mignon !**

- Leigh est bien plus beau.

- Leigh est homo, grognais-je.

**- Il travaille dans la mode, **compléta Juliette.

**- Franchement les filles il n'a rien d'un homosexuel !** s'exclama Rosalya un sourire explicite aux lèvres.

**- Dégoutant, **murmura ma meilleure amie,** bon personne ne se dévoue pour le pichet ? Hein ? Ok c'est bon j'ai compris j'y vais. **

Je souris tout en croquant dans ma pomme. J'avais finalement abandonné ma salade en voyant qu'une des feuilles était pourrie. J'entendis un glissement et un petit cri. Oh mer… mince alors ! Juliette venait de renversé toute l'eau sur Monsieur Canon-et-Mystérieux.

**- Non mais tu peux pas faire attention !** grogna le concerné en serrant les poings.

**- Je suis vrai…vraiment désolé. Attend je vais essayer de te… **

Je me dirigeais vers eux chiffon à la main et sourire aux lèvres.

**- Houlà ! Attend laisse-moi faire, **déclarais-je en m'approchant de lui pour nettoyer son tee-shirt,** excuse-là surtout elle est tellement maladroite ! Une fois elle a renversé toute une casserole d'eau bouillante avec des pates dedans sur mes pieds ! J'étais tellement brûlé que j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital !**

- C'est rien.

- Non ! Ton tee-shirt et tout taché maintenant. Pour nous faire pardonner ça te dirais de t'assoir avec nous ? .

Il sembla hésiter, il fit un petit sourire d'excuse à une table où manifestement des amis l'attendaient. Et s'assis à mes côtés. Attendez deux minutes ! Comment un nouvel élève peut-il déjà connaitre des personnes ? A moins qu'il soit très sociable.

**- Alors comment t'appelles-tu ?**

- Kentin Richardson. Non ! Ça devait être un autre Kentin Richardson ! Nous nous regardâmes choqué. **Hé, hé, ça fait toujours cet effet-là la première fois. J'ai pas mal changé après un an dans le camp militaire. Tu ne m'aurais surement jamais invité à ta table si je n'avais pas changé.** Il était moqueur et il avait entièrement raison.****

- Bien sûre que non, mentit Rosa tout en sachant pertinemment que je l'aurais royalement ignoré.****

- Non c'est vrai tu as raison. J'aurais été suffisamment superficiel pour t'ignorer et maintenant je suis suffisamment superficiel pour t'inviter à notre table. Et toi tu es suffisamment assoiffé de popularité que tu as acceptée tout en sachant que mes intentions étaient superficielles. Donc je nous mettrais à égalité tous les deux niveau moralité. Il se tue tout comme mes amies d'ailleurs. Un sourire fleurie sur ces lèvres :

**|Tes une fille peu banale toi.**

- Tu ne sais pas à qu'elle point, s'exclama Juliette.  
Mon cœur rata un battement quand j'aperçus Andy il riait avec son meilleur ami Colin. **Tiens je vois que tu m'as vite remplacé.**

- Tu ne me fais toute de même pas une crise de jalousie.

- Surement pas pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il tranchant. Mes yeux me piquèrent, tentant de lutter pour ne pas pleurer de colère et de peine. Comment osait-il me parler comme cela ?

**- Qui est-ce ? **me demanda Kentin.

**- Un mec sans importance, **criais-je en direction du mec en question.  
Il replaça une de ces mèches blondes et me lança un regard méprisant. Heureusement Juliette était là. C'est ce que je me répétais sans cesse

* * *

**Laissez une review** !


End file.
